


I'm not jealous

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos is a grumpy cat, F/M, athinon is a ship and aramis is its captain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: El duque ha empezado a intentar cortejar a Ninon, y a Athos no está para nada celoso por ello. Para nada.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 1





	I'm not jealous

-Athos, si no dejas de mirar en dirección a la condesa, sus majestades van a pensar que no te tomas su seguridad en serio. – Aramis le habló en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para su camarada.  
Se encontraban en los jardines, sirviendo de escolta a la reina Ana mientras paseaba con el delfín. El rey había ordenado la presencia permanente de los mosqueteros siempre que él o la reina pusieran un pie fuera del palacio que les sirvieran de escolta.  
Junto a la reina caminaba Margueritte con el bebé en brazos, D’Artagnan y Porthos iban uno a cada lado de la reina mientras que Athos y Aramis iban cerrando la comitiva, detrás de los dos sirvientes que proveían de sombra a las dos mujeres y al delfín.  
\- ¿Sabes quién es? – le preguntó a su amigo, señalando levemente con la cabeza hacia donde antes se habían dirigido sus ojos.  
A la izquierda del grupo, la condesa Ninon de Larroque conversaba alegremente con el apuesto aristócrata que habían visto llegar un par de días antes, sentados juntos en un junto a la fuente.   
\- ¿No le conoces? Es Henri de Borbón-Condé, mon ami, un primo lejano del rey. Ha venido desde Enghien para asesorar al rey. Bajo su mando, el ejército de Picardie ha salido victorioso de sendas batallas contra los españoles en la frontera de Flandes, para mayor gloria de Francia. – Aramis cantaba las alabanzas militares de Condé con verdadera admiración, ya que debía tener poca más edad que D’Artagnan.  
\- Condé, ¿eh? – el tono de Athos tal vez fuera más hostil de lo que debiera, y tal vez su mirada entrecerrada en dirección a la pareja albergase más aversión de la necesaria.  
La risita del otro mosquetero sacó a Athos de su ensimismamiento.  
\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó, hastiado.  
\- Nada, nada... es que jamás creí que viviría para ver a mi amigo celoso. – Aramis parecía disfrutar con aquella escena.  
\- _No estoy celoso_ \- se defendió él, dejando patente en su tono de voz que la idea le resultaba ridícula.  
¿Él, celoso? ¿De aquel pavo real desgarbado? Vaya un sinsentido. Que sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de partirle la boca a golpes a aquel hombre no significaba que estuviera celoso de él. Menudas ideas tenía Aramis.  
\- Eso te servirá con Porthos, o incluso puede que con D'Artagnan. Pero a mí no me engañas. ¿Ves? ¡A eso me refería! - en aquel momento Athos volvía a mirar hacia Ninon y Condé, y por su semblante se intuía que quería hacerle un ombligo nuevo en mitad de la espalda con su mosquete.  
\- Cierra la boca y camina, Aramis...  
\- Muy bien, no diré nada más al respecto... Si quieres que la dama se te escape de entre los dedos y se case con monsieur Condé, allá tú.  
\- Ella no se va a casar con él. - La respuesta salió demasiado rápido de sus labios como para disimular a posteriori con cualquier excusa el enfado que la sola idea le causaba.  
La mirada que le dedicó entonces Aramis dejaba bien claro que la reacción de su amigo no hacía sino corroborar su tesis. Y aquello acrecentó la irritación de Athos.  
Caminando tras la familia real acabaron por alejarse de la incipiente pareja. Athos no se había movido de su posición, caminando detrás de la reina, pese a que durante todo el tiempo que Ninon y Conté estuvieron a su vista tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abandonar su puesto. Para qué, no lo sabía bien. Tal vez para saciar su inexplicable sed de dar de golpes a aquel hombre, o simplemente perderlos de vista. Le asqueaba la forma en que Conté miraba a Ninon.  
Pero no. No estaba celoso. Aquello estaba totalmente descartado


End file.
